brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:CloneComanderCody/Archive 1
Archived talk: 1 RE: * Hi! I'm a little busy right now, and don't have a lot of time, but I'll try to help you with your sig as much as possible. Basically, just copy the code here, and change it to fit your needs: User:Captain Rex/Tests (that's what I did) :) 23:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ** Well, you can create a page like "User:CloneCommanderCody/sig" and paste the code there. Then you can change the code Like the color to what you want, and change the picture and size to fit your needs. For example, a code like this (mine, just adjusted): [[User:CloneComanderCody|'CloneComander ']][[User talk:CloneComanderCody|'Cody']] would produce: [[User:CloneComanderCody|'CloneComander ']][[User talk:CloneComanderCody|'Cody']] If I didn't explain this in the way that you need, or wasn't clear enough, just send me a message. :) 04:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) *** Okay, take this code here: [[User:CloneComanderCody|'CloneComander']] [[User talk:CloneComanderCody|'Cody']] paste it to a page called User:CloneCommanderCody (you have to make that page first) and then adjust it to your likings. For example: you can change the colors to fit your liking and change the image by replacing image link to a different image. If this doesn't make since to you, I recommend talking to Nighthawk about it because he is very good at explaining these types of things. :) 02:33, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Userpage * Hi, just wanted to let you know that the table you've set up on your userpage isn't quite right- Having the !! after Brickipedia made a second column, and to put the userbox in the table, you need to put a | before the userbox. Also, at the end of the table, you need to put |} to close the table, otherwise the sidebar and buttons appear smaller than they should in some browsers. And if you're using , you don't need to put the recent changes patroller category on your userpage- the userbox puts you in this category automatically. Sorry if this doesn't make sense somewhere, and let me know if there's anything I can do to help :) 01:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Deletion * I was actually going to contact you about this :) This isn't your call to make, and you didn't actually delete the page- your redirected it, which caused a few problems (links to "User:Eighteen" and "Eighteen" redirected to the article "2015"). Deleting articles can only be done by administrators- to put an article up for deletion, put (or if the page is vandalism). 05:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ** I don't know where you got this idea from, but you aren't an administrator (at least not on this wiki) 00:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *** Your current user group is "Users". Also please don't replace your recent edits, just add to them, and don't forget to sign :) 01:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Pumpkins There is one left... I tried to find more pictures, but they are of carved pumpkins. I'll see what I can do. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 23:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :The other one was bought, so I'm all sold out. Sorry. It was first come, first serve. If I find another pumpkin, I'll put it up. Sorry... [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 19:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Other userpages * Please don't modify other's userpages without their permission. Also, the template already adds users with this template to the category you added. 23:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Glad to contribute! Glad to contribute (I know, title says it all! :P) But we should put this in the Good Articles page instead, since that's what it was made for. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 00:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I can help with the voting also :) 00:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, go ahead and put me on it :) 02:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Signature Hey CloneComanderCody, were did you get your signature? I would like one like it only Agents style.--Agent Chase 15:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I already got help from LegOtaku, but thanks anyway. Like my sig?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey CloneComanderCody, want to be my friend?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I think I've figured it out... I've had a suspicion this whole time, and now I know it's true. Your Captain Rex! At first I thought I was crazy. Then I saw'' Captain Rex's'' User Page on Wookiepedia, and it had the picture you use for an avatar. Then I saw how you knew so much about signatures, just like you helped me with mine! You have to be Captain Rex, right? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 00:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I mean I saw how Captain Rex helped Breadvil417 with his signature, then he told me how to do mine. He he... *Gulp* [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 00:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm. I guess you could be right. All the clues just added up, though. Well, ok, ummm, good night I guess. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 00:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Messages? Could you please stop putting the welcome messages on random user's talk pages? If the user edits, then they will receive the template. Don't just put it onto talk pages of users that haven't even edited here. Thanks, 02:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry if that was a bit harsh. 02:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:WHAT? Thanks for your sympathy. Maybe if we could convince Nighthawk Leader not to delete my subpages and prohibit me from creating anymore, (which would mean no more parties), then I would stay. I want to keep my subpages and parties, but in his eyes, they are wrong. Acutally, they do no harm and are part of my User Page, and according to Wikia, as long as they fit in their policey, I am allowed to keep them. Apparently Nighthawk disagrees with Wikia, hence he has no right to delete them. If you and all the other users can convince him to let me keep my subpages and allow me to have more parties, I would stay. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'' Worker:]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|' Made for Fun!]] 23:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ooops I apologize for that. I am new, so I didn't know. What should I do now to fix this? For future reference, should I ask on the talk page first?--Mr.minifigure 22:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) We Need to Talk... Just So You Know.....Captain Rex Edited on My Page Without My Permission, So Why Isn't Mr.Minifigure!?! After all...It Says on My Page to Give Opinions.....& That's What I Want People to Do! Crotocall 03:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Signature * Hi, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm not understanding you. What exactly do you mean by 'short signature'? I don't fully understand. 04:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ** This is all that I used as a guide when making my sig: Hi, to set up a user signature, you first need to create a page called something like "User:Cpatain Rex/sig". You then can code your signature on this page, eg to change text color, use . Links to your userpage or user talk page can be done by the normal linking method, and to add an image, just use the normal image code as well. The next step is optional, but it just makes your signature look cleaner in the code when someone's editing a page. You can make a page called something like "User:Cpatain Rex/sig1", then in that page, put the code (or whatever your original signature page was called). Lastly, go to the "my preferences" link and then in signature, tick "raw signature" and in the signature field, type the code , or [[User:Captain Rex|'Captain ']][[User talk:Captain Rex|'Rex]] if you didn't do the optional step. Then you should have a signature. Sorry if this isn't explained well, and if you need any help, feel free to contact me :) 09:39, 25 August 2008 (UTC)'' Nighthawk is always great at explaining things. :) 04:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Winner! Thanks! It is a great page!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Signature * Hi, I had to edit your signature and remove the part that said , because the signature was calling itself an infinite number of times. If you want the "short" signature that you were asking about, you need to create another page (eg User:CloneComanderCody/signature1, and put on that page. Then, go to your preferences and under the raw signature field, put in . But let me know if it still isn't working, or I explained it badly :) 22:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ** Also, your page User:CloneComanderCody\signature isn't correctly under your userspace- it comes up with a message saying that "this user isn't registered". This is because it thinks that "CloneComanderCody\signature" is meant to be a username- only forward slashes "/" should be used for userspaces. So, would you mind moving this page to somewhere like "User:CloneComanderCody/Test" or /anything? Thanks, 22:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Friends Hi! Do you mind if I add you to my friend list? :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 01:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 01:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Guess What? I made 1,000 edits!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes! Your on mine! And to get the edits I gust edited. I don't know how I got them soo fast.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Friend List No! NEVER! Just kidding! Of course! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 16:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Sure! The name says it all. Cheers! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) FA Board Vote * Hi, just letting you know that your vote on Forum:New Featured Article Voting and Review Process had to be struck out- voting there is restricted to users who have made over 200 mainspace edits, and you currently only have 88 according to Special:Editcount. 22:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Friends * Sure! :D Thanks, 22:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Signature (again) * Hi, just wanted to ask you about User:CloneComanderCody/sig- at the top you say "Please do not delete", but you've added the category "Pages for Deletion". So I was wondering if you wanted this page to be deleted or not. Thanks, 23:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Friends Could i add you to my friends list? And in my signature, how do you add the picture?--Clone Commander Fox 01:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi My new sig. rocks: --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: ? * Hey. I'd be happy to! I might not be able to sped as much time on there as here or the Atlantis wiki as I'm working on several wikis right now, but I'll try to help as much as possible. I'll start when I get a chance. What should I start with? 04:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC)